Sour Apple Hard Candy
by Iris-chan
Summary: We all have a vague idea of Bellatrix Lestrange's background. However, we were never given a clear idea as to why Bellatrix became who she is. This is the story of Bellatrix Lestrange's life.


**Title:** Sour Apple Hard Candy

**Credits:** Story credits go to me, Nikkii. All characters, however, are from JK Rowling's mind. Credit for them goes to the amazing author.

**Sour Apple Hard Candy : Prologue**

Many people would describe Bellatrix Lestrange using one word: insane. It wasn't always this way, though. Bellatrix spent many nights just sitting around her home, waiting for the end to come. Perhaps this was due to her relationship with her parents. Sure, she was the favorite, but did that truly mean anything in the end? Bellatrix doubted it. Hatred coursed through her veins like a petal in a storm; quickly, with no true path. When Bella looked back on her childhood, she knew it could have been better, given different circumstances. Perhaps, had she been born into a different family, things would never had turned out the way they did. She knew, however, that things would never change. She was a pureblood, a daughter to Druella Black. Her father, rarely mentioned now that she was grown up, descended from a line of purebloods. Cygnus Black had taught his children to despise those who were of less status than his family. Bellatrix Lestrange had been destined to marry a pureblood, have children of pure blood, and die a pureblood. There was nothing more to it than that.

As a child, she was delightful and filled with joy. Her mother bought her dolls and ribbons. Oh, how she loved her ribbons! At this time in her life, she adored the color white. Her dresses were white as snow. _"Kind, sweet Bella,"_ Her mother would croon, taking the child into her arms and holding her to her breast. _"How I love you, my dearest child."_ It was amazing how much one child could change if given the correct situations. During these times, Bellatrix was fond of her mother. Her mother was her idol and she longed to be like her. Druella Black was a kindhearted woman during Bella's younger years. But that was her younger years.

Little Bellatrix would toddle into the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to sneak hard candy from the candy dish. Strawberry was what she would always take. Her taste for hard candy changed as she grew older. Next it was sour apple that she chose, rather than the sweet strawberry. She enjoyed the way the sour taste grew stronger as it melted on her tongue. Bellatrix would be in the midst of basking in the flavor, when her mother would walk into the kitchen. _"Bellatrix,"_ Her mother would start, _"No candy for you, dearest."_ This was soon followed by her mother grabbing her by her braid and pulling her from the kitchen, into the living room._ "Mommy! Mommy, no! Let me go!" _It only got worse as her father's illness escalated. She would scream, clawing at her mother's hands as she was thrown on the couch. Her mother started to lose her mind when she found out that Cygnus had been diagnosed with an incurable disease. This disease was eating at his insides and would continue to do so until they either had someone in St. Mungo's do away with him or until there was nothing left._ "Mommy! It isn't my fault, I swear!" _Her mother did not like Bella's love of hard candy. Especially not the sour apple flavor, as it was Cygnus's flavor of choice as well. "Bella, you have been a bad little girl. I believe you should be taught a lesson." Bellatrix was used to this speech. She would be taken to her room and locked in there for days on end, until she started scratching at the door, crying for help to unhearing ears.

As the years passed, Bellatrix found her haven. It was a place entitled Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one locked her in her room there; no one told her how terrible she was. In fact, very few people tried to venture past the cold exterior of Miss Bellatrix Black. She would spend hours upon hours in empty classrooms, staring blankly out the windows. This was her place to be alone, even if for a little while. She, of course, had her two sisters. Narcissa, however, was always off with one young man or another. Andromeda had long since been marked off of Bellatrix's list of people to speak to. She hadn't a real reason why, however. Bellatrix truly was a loner in those days. She was quiet, antisocial, and very much alone----or so she felt.

Over her Christmas breaks she would return home, only to find that things hadn't changed. Each time she went back to that dreaded place, her father's condition had only worsened. Her mother's attitude was enough to drive Bellatrix to the brink of insanity. By the time she graduated Hogwarts, Bellatrix was a little loopy herself. She stayed at home for a couple years after graduation. These years were spent having random objects hurled at her head by Druella and equally injuring words thrown at her as well. Then, the day came in which Druella said the words Bellatrix had dreaded. _"Are you going to be an old maid forever, Belladoll? I have arranged a marriage for you. If even one complaint slips from those pretty red lips of yours, I will have your head removed and put on a plaque. I believe it would fit in nicely around here."_ Bellatrix did not put up a fight, nor did she really say anything about it. She did as her mother asked of her, which was to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. There was no sort of love between them, nor did Bellatrix believe there ever would be.

The years passed and Bellatrix attempted to avoid her mother at all costs. Her marriage to Rodolphus was not one that could be classified as happy. They meshed well and she did care for him, but she soon began dabbling in the Dark Arts. After a few years of being married to the young man, she was asked to join the Death Eaters. Her loyalty to the Dark Lord began overruling that of which she had for Rodolphus. Soon, her heart was only owned by the powerful man. Never before had Bellatrix been so taken by one particular person. In Voldemort she saw power, wealth, and a new world. Her love for him only grew with each person she cursed, with each Muggle she watched cry as they breathed their last tiny bit of air._ "My heart is solely saved for you, My Lord. Together, let us bring an end to the era and start one of our own," _She finally whispered to him and, with a cackle of glee, was given the title of Voldemort's main woman. This eventually led to her downfall at Hogwarts in a battle that would never be forgotten. Bellatrix Lestrange lives on in legend.


End file.
